


Scattering stars

by Annessarose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annessarose/pseuds/Annessarose
Summary: A collection of the short drabbles and ficlets I've posted on tumblr throughout the years. Posted here for archive purposes.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Migs Mayfeld, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 24





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Kenobi series - a vision of Sith!Obi. Screenplay format.
  2. Kenobi series - an imagining of the beginning scene. Screenplay format.
  3. Kenobi series - a speculation of their coming clash. Screenplay format.
  4. Mandalorian - written pre-s2ep5. A speculation scene. Screenplay format.
  5. Mandalorian - written post-s2rep5. A headcanon on Mayfeld. Spoilers.




	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A speculation of Obi-Wan's vision of his Sith self. Written in screenplay format.

OBI-WAN stumbles backwards, hand on his lightsaber, as he stares at the vision before him. The figure conjured in the cave stares back - a mirage of the sith version of himself. 

SITH MIRAGE   
Do you not recognize me, Obi-Wan?

OBI-WAN straightens, powering down his lightsaber. Recognition and resolution flash across his face. They stand, face-to-face; two versions of the same man, light and dark.

OBI-WAN   
I have faced you before.

SITH MIRAGE   
Hmm… you have, have you not? When our master died. When our beloved died. When our Commander betrayed us. [pause] When we struck down our padawan and left him for dead.

OBI-Wan’s eyes narrow, but his voice is steady with the calmness of a Jedi Master

OBI-WAN   
You and I are not one.

SITH MIRAGE   
Am I not a part of you? Have you not felt it, Obi-Wan? The call of the Dark Side every time you reach for your Jedi  _ friends  _ and find nothing but emptiness? The call for the  _ power _ you lacked to save your master and your beloved? 

OBI-WAN inclines his head.

OBI-WAN   
You’re right, I have.

The SITH MIRAGE is taken aback.

OBI-WAN   
It takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak embrace it. I recognize you - and I cast you out.

The SITH MIRAGE’s expression twists into anger. He ignites a red lightsaber, leaping forward. OBI-WAN catches the blow with his own lightsaber and pushes the SITH MIRAGE back with the Force. 

OBI-WAN   
You hold no power over me.

The SITH MIRAGE begins to dissolve. Then the unexpected happens, and it begins to laugh. OBI-WAN looks in wariness.

SITH MIRAGE   
Is that so? 

Behind the SITH MIRAGE, a new figure emerges. OBI-WAN tenses. The SITH MIRAGE disappears, and OBI-WAN stares at the new figure in shock. Despair wracks his face. The SITH MIRAGE’s voice echoes around the cavern. 

SITH MIRAGE [mocking]   
Are you certain of your strength, Obi-Wan?

OBI-WAN is frozen, unable to react. The new figure steps out of the darkness and it is revealed why - it’s ANAKIN, still in his prime, his eyes the gold of the sith. ANAKIN ignites his lightsaber. It’s still blue. 

OBI-WAN [weakly]   
No-

ANAKIN’s face twists in a snarl, and he leaps forward.


	3. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculation on the opening scene to the Kenobi Series.

**Scene 1.**

EXT. Jedi Temple. 

OBI-WAN stands on a balcony of the Jedi Temple overlooking the gardens. The wind is gentle; below, the sounds of a master calling out lightsaber forms to initiates rings out. 

Laughter rings out behind OBI-WAN. He turns. AHSOKA and ANAKIN appear at the doorway. OBI-WAN smiles, exasperated. 

OBI-WAN   
What’s gotten into you two  _ this _ time?

ANAKIN grins. Humour sparks in AHSOKA’s eyes. 

ANAKIN   
I was just telling her about that business on Cato Neimoidia.

OBI-WAN   
Oh, dear.

AHSOKA   
I wish I was there. 

OBI-WAN rolls his eyes.

OBI-WAN   
No, no, it’s already bad enough that Anakin saw me there.

ANAKIN   
Hey! I saved your life.

OBI-WAN   
That business doesn’t- doesn’t count. 

AHSOKA laughs.

AHSOKA   
Master Skywalker said that you’d say that.

OBI-WAN   
Out of all the padawans, why did I have to get stuck with  _ you _ two?

ANAKIN pats OBI-WAN’s shoulder.

ANAKIN   
Admit it, Master, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

A fond smile tugs on OBI-WAN’s lips.

OBI-WAN   
For better or worse, you’re right.

They stand in silence for a moment, overlooking the balcony. ANAKIN and AHSOKA lean on the fence. The sun is setting, colouring the shot with warm golden rays.

Something pulls at OBI-WAN’s mind, and his eyebrows scrunch. The shot centers on him. 

OBI-WAN   
Come to think of it, why  _ weren’t  _ you on the mission, Ahsoka?

AHSOKA   
I… don’t remember, Master.

OBI-WAN’s face twists slightly, trying to remember.

OBI-WAN   
You were already done with your exams, but you were with us during the first deployment to the planet until you were… recalled… 

ANAKIN [confused]   
Recalled?

A horrified realization begins to dawn on OBI-WAN’s face.

OBI-WAN [whispered]   
Until you were recalled to the Temple to investigate the bombing.

A beat of silence. At this point, the rays of the sun have changed, looking more red than gold. The silence is long enough for the audience to realize that there is no more laughter below the balcony, no more sounds of lightsaber training. The silence sounds dead.

OBI-WAN [cont’d, softly]   
You aren’t supposed to be here, Ahsoka.

There’s a rush of wind. 

ANAKIN [With a quiet malice]   
Why is that, Obi-Wan?

OBI-WAN closes his eyes, then turns to face his padawans, only to find that AHSOKA has disappeared. ANAKIN leans still over the balcony. The camera shows only the back of his head.

OBI-WAN [strained]   
This- this isn’t real.

OBI-WAN takes a step back. ANAKIN turns, his eyes a blazing gold.

ANAKIN   
She’s gone because of you.

OBI-WAN shakes his head.

OBI-WAN   
No-

ANAKIN smiles.

ANAKIN   
And so am I.

ANAKIN advances. OBI-WAN stumbles backwards, tripping over new rubble that lines the doorway. Only it isn’t rubble; they’re bodies of Jedi. 

OBI-WAN [desperately]   
Anakin,  _ why- _

ANAKIN’s face twists in a snarl. With a shout of rage, his hand reaches forward, and he Force-pulls OBI-WAN off the crumbling balcony.

The camera cuts suddenly to OBI-WAN, who bolts awake on his bed on Tatooine, heaving. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imagination of what the Obi-Wan vs. Vader fight in their series may be like, with heavy Twilight of the apprentice parallels.

OBI-WAN’s blade flashes and VADER shouts in pain. OBI-WAN’s blade slashes across the left side of VADER’s mask and they tumble to the ground.

OBI-WAN gets to his knees, stumbling towards the exit. 

VADER   
Obi-Wan…

OBI-WAN freezes. His eyes widen.

VADER [slightly desperate]   
Obi-Wan.

Despite himself, OBI-WAN turns, his face twisted in agony and inner turmoil. His body is leaning backwards, indicating his desire to run, but he’s frozen. He can’t move away.

VADER’s head turns, showing his left eye under the mask. It’s golden with flecks of blue.

OBI-WAN [softly]   
Anakin.

VADER stands. They stare at one another. VADER’s expression is conflicted - a hint of longing is in his eyes. OBI-WAN visibly gathers his resolve.

OBI-WAN [almost hopeful]   
I know there’s good in you. [His voice cracks.] Come back.

VADER   
It is too late for me, OBI-WAN.

OBI-WAN   
No! If only you ask it… I will stay for you.

VADER stares for another beat. His visible eye narrows.

VADER   
Then you will die.

VADER ignites his saber and advances. OBI-WAN stares, despair on his face, before he lashes out with a powerful Force-push that crumbles the ceiling of the cave. Rubble drops, separating them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before s2ep3, this was a speculation of what the meeting between Ahsoka and Din could've been like.

THE CHILD tugs on AHSOKA’s legs. She chuckles.

AHSOKA   
What is it, little one?

THE CHILD babbles excitedly, then begins to toddle off. AHSOKA looks at DIN in amusement.

AHSOKA   
I wonder what’s gotten him all excited.

DIN (exasperated)   
I don’t know. Let’s get it checked out so we can get off this rock.

They walk slowly, following the footsteps of THE CHILD.

AHSOKA   
I once had a Jedi Master of the same species as the child. 

DIN   
Oh?

AHSOKA (nostalgic)   
He was incredibly wise. He’d lived for centuries and always used a cane. But nobody was fooled - he was one of the most powerful duelists in the order.

DIN is quiet, having picked up on the past tense AHSOKA is using.

AHSOKA   
I lost track of him after the Jedi Purge. I sensed his death five years ago. He’s long gone now.

DIN   
I’m sorry. 

AHSOKA (wryly)   
It’s with the Force.

THE CHILD leads them into a clearing, babbling with more excitement. AHSOKA smiles at THE CHILD’S ANTICS while DIN looks around the clearing, scanning it for threats. He sees nothing but a couple of frogs.

DIN (annoyed)   
[sighs] There’s nothing here. Let’s go. 

AHSOKA laughs, glancing at DIN.

AHSOKA   
Are you-

Her face freezes. The camera zooms out - and through the glowing transparent blue of Jedi robes.

DIN   
What are you seeing?

DIN makes to draw his blaster, but AHSOKA stops him. The camera pans to DIN, then to the empty clearing; it’s clear he can’t see what she’s seeing. 

AHSOKA (slightly strangled)   
Can I… have a moment  _ alone _ , please?

DIN scans the area again, but is interrupted when THE CHILD toddles to his legs and asks to be carried. He picks up THE CHILD.

DIN   
Is it a Jedi vision?

AHSOKA laughs, the sound strained.

AHSOKA   
Yes.

DIN   
Alright. We’ll meet you back at the ship.

AHSOKA   
Thank you.

DIN carries THE CHILD and leaves as AHSOKA stares with an unreadable expression on her face. She stands in silence for a beat until one of the two figures breaks the silence.

OBI-WAN (with a smile)   
Ahsoka.

AHSOKA (neutrally)   
Master.

Her eyes flicker to the next figure, whose head is bowed.

AHSOKA (voice cracking)   
Master.

ANAKIN   
Ahsoka.

She falls to her knees, her face twisting in emotion, and OBI-WAN rushes forward and grasps her on the shoulder.


	6. Brown eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small written ficlet for some insight into Mayfeld's mind. Contains spoilers for s2ep7.

_Brown eyes._

That was the first thing Mayfeld noticed about Mando - but it wasn’t because they were pretty. (Which they were.)

It was because Mayfeld had seen those eyes before in the mirror. It was because Mayfeld had felt the sheer desperation and terror he could see in Mando’s eyes. It was because Mayfield understood the feeling of hanging on to one’s sanity by a thread after doing something that went against his values so deeply he felt like throwing up. When Mayfeld saw what happened with Cinder- when he looked in the mirror again after that, after realizing what he had _done_ -

_Brown eyes._

Well. Y'know. You do what you gotta do to sleep at night.


End file.
